


Love and War

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: A WORK OF MINE THAT TOOK EVERY WILL TO NOT HAVE SMUT AND MAKE IT SFW, M/M, On a writers block on doing this, badass Reginald, fluff for once, no fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: RHM and Reginald fluff,what more could you ask?
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Kudos: 21





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short because im currently on a writers block,like i said in my other books i have strong ones,which will give me more strong inspiration after.

The sand stuck themselves to his pants,as they became dust particles on every movement he did.

Blood was splattered on his shirt and face,wiping the disgusting red liquid off him with his arm.

He took his knife out to the dead body it was etched into,the sound it made was sickening but he ignored it nonetheless.

He sighed as he took the gun the dead man was having near him,carrying it as he let some of it rest on his shoulders.

"Right Hand Man,lets go!!" He shouted,voice filled with anger and malice though not meant for the man he was talking to.

They took a tank they found nearby,hurriedly leaving as they noticed the enemy's backups have finally arrived.

RHM opened the hatch,using it as a shield as he took with his rifle and sniped everyone he can,the other returned fire,but mostly missed or was deflected by the hatch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to explode them,we are using a tank after all" Reginald asked,but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't,will attract more attention to us,the cars are enough,this is quite slow to contest against helicopters" Right Hand Man replied,aiming his rifle to shoot on another tire of a car,then shooting the driver of the other one,before closing the hatch to reload,doing the same thing over again.

"I am so killing him after this" Right Hand Man said after doing his last reload,resting on the back seat that luckily has one on the tank.

"Should we torture him?" Reginald asked,a smirk on his lips as the idea popped in his mind.

"Yeah,but not too much,then immediately make someone drop him off to the wall" Right Hand Man replied,feeling a smirk on his lips form as well.

You better prepare yourself Terrence Suave,they both thought,and the many many plans they have for him filled their sadistic desires.

His muffled screams completely satisfied RHM and Reginald's ears,the other Toppats,both higher ups and not find it appeasing as well.

They just returned after a raid the same man ordered them to,only the two returned alive and without anything with them.

They finally had enough after Suave's third raid that was pure nonsense,their members reduced drastically with nothing gained,and he will take revenge for those fallen companions he may or may not obviously like.

You see,he doesn't admit it but he does,care for the clan,he always give the stink eye to new leaders,shows the smallest gratitude to everyone who did even the smallest things for the clan.

But that still means he is a thief,and from that...he wasn't scared when the airship just dropped them a rope way WAY up high in the sky,he knew he should not ask,because he already know the answer to it,it was because the last time the airship picked them...well lets just say they are shooting and flying for the past few hours...shesh,gave him the chills.

Reginald was not one for torture,or for humiliation,but right now he is enjoying both things,especially when a familiar lead- errr prisoner was tied up with ropes,his mouth with a piece of clothing that muffles his groans of pain whenever Reginald kick him all over.

All Toppat members that pass by,both higher ups and lower ups have a small smile in their faces as they see Suave filled with bruises all over.

Well not all,there is this one guy in the communication room that always have a IDGAF expression(I don't give a fuck),that is as emotionless as ever.

"Lets throw him in the wall,i'm pretty sure Dmitri would Loveeeee our present for him" RHM suddenly appeared immediately stopping Reginald from kicking the man which is obviously not RHM's plan or anything.

RHM was right,when they threw him(low enough for him to still be alive but high enough to deliver more pain).

Dmitri has a huge smile on his face chuckling ever so merry as he clicked his fingers and two mens grab Suave by the arm.

They all rejoiced in happiness,yes all,Burt was enjoying his coffee...

What was not planned though was when all the members suddenly raised their hands when someone spoke up.

"Who here think Reginald is worthy of being the leader?" And as i said they all raised their hands.

He was given Suave's hat,and he took it so that he puts it on his head then put his own hat after that.

RHM raised an eyebrow,and Reginald just mouthed a later.

RHM was on the pilot seat,ready to return to their base when Reginald appeared,the doors closing behind them when he was eating something...interesting.

"Sven gave this to me,saying its a celebration or a 'day'?,dunno all i know is they eat this today"

Ah it was pocky.

"Want some?" Reginald asked,reaching the box for RHM to grab.

RHM however,being smooth as fuck,took a bit on the pocky on Reginald's mouth.

Reginald was a little red,though he isn't pushing the other away so he took it as a sign to continue.

Reginald closed his mouth the second RHM was too close,their lips touching together for a second,RHM pulling them closer,and the pocky staying on their lips.

Gulping and a little bit choking,Reginald punched his chest,before doing small gasps for air.

"Wh-

"I could have lost you earlier" RHM said,standing up after he pressed the autopilot button.

"I could have seen your body on the ground,cold lifeless,and blood all over" RHM walked closer to Reginald,their face close once more.

"I-i i'm happy you are still with me...cause i can't see a world without you" RHM hugged the other,Reginald hugging back.

"I...feel the same,all this heists,this adventures,they were fun because of you being with me" He faced RHM,his eyes wet and a few tears falling,RHM rarely to never cries so he really must have been so scared.

Reginald wiped his tears,before showing a small smile.

"I can't see a world without you too" Reginald spoke,RHM smiled,leaning softly on the hand that was placed on his cheeks.

"So...want me to teach you how to do pocky properly?"

"Ye-yeah"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish this because of the pocky scene(even though im hella late),and also because innersloth SHOWED A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEW MAP,IT WAS FROM THE AIRSHIP AND EVEN HAS A NEW SKIN A VIOLET CHARACTER WITH RHM'S BODY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
